Cuatro corazones, Dos historias de amor
by kelaila
Summary: cuando crees que tu fututo con la personas a quien creias amar esta resuelto, llega un pasado que cambiara la forma de ver las cosas y mucho. y luego llegan unos jovenes que pondran las cosas por igual.
1. Chapter 1

_Un frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo cada vez que me acercaba a ese lugar, presentía como si fuera a ocurrir algo malo si lograba dar un paso dentro de aquel silencioso y tétrico lugar, pero si deseo comenzar mi vida con mi querida yukki debo enfrentar también mi pasado, aunque me duela._

_**Por fin llegas**_

_No sé qué seria eso, lo único que sé es que ahora estoy volviéndome loco._

_**Te estaba esperando kuran**_

_Esa voz, se me hace conocida ¿pero quién es?_

_**Por aquí kuran.**_

Cada vez se oye más cerca y me llama hasta ese lugar, no, no debo entrar sé que es arriesgado y que perderé algo valioso si sigo la voz.

_**No podrás escapar kaname kuran, tarde o temprano estaré de vuelta.**_

"_Me levanto agitado y desesperado después de tener aquel extraño sueño que desde hace tres meses se repite una y otra vez, pero esta vez es voz sonaba muy cerca, demasiado para mi gusto pero ¿Quién será?_

_Me levanto de la cama y observo que apenas es medio día, no he logrado dormir mucho, pero tampoco quiero quedarme en cama sin tener sueño, ahora me dirijo a la biblioteca para leer un poco haber si así puedo tener un poco de paz y relajarme un poco antes de que comiencen de nuevo las clases._

_Cuando llego al final de las escaleras oigo las voces de aido y kain, ahora en que problemas se abra metido aido a su primo, esos dos nunca paran de salir de una para meterse en otra, pero ahora no deseo hacerles frente hasta que escucho un gemido que viene desde donde estaban los chicos, pero no creo que ellos estén en algo, trato de caminar sin hacer ruido hasta acercarme donde oí el gemido y la verdad no me sorprende saber que esos dos estuvieran en algo, pues veo que akatsuki tiene acorralado a hanabusa en la pared y le devora los labios, y no dejo de pensar en que me encantaría estar así con zero._

_Esperen acabo de pensar en… zero, no eso no es posible y desde cuando pienso en el, definitivamente algo me está pasando, debo salir de aquí rápido."_

Un chico delgado de cabellera plateada, ojos lila y un tatuaje al lado izquierdo del cuello, estaba sentado leyendo debajo de un árbol hasta que su paz fue interrumpida por una chica delgada, cabellos corto castaño y ojos cafés.

-kiryu-kun el director cross lo solicita en este momento en su oficina.

-gracias wakaba, ya voy.

-te pasa algo zero- mirándolo con preocupación-

Desde que se fue yuki ella y zero habían comenzado a mejorar su amistad, pues sayory no deseaba ver a zero en un estado de depresión y solo deseaba ayudarlo tal y como se lo prometió a su amiga.

-no es nada sayory, estoy bien.

-está bien, entonces vamos- no muy convencida de lo que le dijo zero-

Llegando al despacho del director cross.

-zero, hijo, que bueno que llegas-dando saltos por la oficina- tengo buenas noticias, los cazadores junto con el padre de la señorita wakaba nos dan vía libre para reabrir las clases en la academia cross, ¿no es una buena noticia hijo?.

-no, no lo es, y lo sabes muy bien, ahora lo que hay que hacer es prepararnos por si….

-zero, hijo, no te preocupes por nada, todo estará bien, tu solo preocúpate por tus estudios y lo demás lo vemos en el camino.

-¿Por qué siempre quieren dejarme por fuera de los asuntos de los cazadores, acaso no confían en mí?

-claro que si zero, pero tú has estado bajo mucho estrés, sobre todo después de que no encontramos el cuerpo de ichiru y no…

-cállate, no digas mas.-muy triste-

-pero zero

-ya no mas- yéndose de allí dejando aun preocupado cross y a una intrigada wacaba.

Zero llego hasta en pequeño cementerio donde simbólicamente debería estar enterrado su hermano. Se arrodillo en la tumba con el nombre de su hermano y comenzó hablarle

-ichiru, hermano, ¿qué paso después de que me diste beber tu sangre?

-_levántate hermano, aun faltan cosas por hacer, algo se aproxima y es mejor estar juntos en esto._

- ¿de qué hablas ichiru? –Viendo con temor por todos lados- debo estar volviéndome loco-parándose para irse

_-no lo olvides zero, los dos estaremos juntos siempre… hermano._

Zero solo dio la medio vuelta y se fue de allí, convencido de que todo esto era producto de su imaginación.

-creo que debo tomar esas vacaciones o me volveré loco.- sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro.

-hablando solo, ese es una señal de que definitivamente algo anda mal contigo

Dando media vuelta para ver quien le hablo.

-kaito ¿Qué haces aquí?-muy sorprendido-

-¿así saludas a tus viejos amigos?-brindándole una gran sonrisa

-disculpa, solo no te esperaba-con un pequeño sonrojo

-vine porque la asociación me mando a llamar, y aproveche para saludar a mis amigos, Cross me dijo donde podía encontrarte.

-ya veo, así que estarás también en la reapertura de la academia

-si claro y me imagino que tu también- sonriéndole con picardía

-etto… yo- muy sonrojado y nervioso.

-me alegro que estemos de nuevo juntos, ya verás que también encontraremos a ichiru.

-como… no me digas el director te conto todo.-un poco irritado-

-sí, lo hizo, y pienso igual que él, ichiru no está muerto, solo alguien más debió llevarse su cuerpo.

-solo espero que no sea falsas ilusiones, deseo arreglar todo con él.

-lo sé, pero… porque no mejor me cuentas ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos últimos años?

Caminando hacia la academia los dos jóvenes se fueron hablando de todo lo sucedido con ellos mientras no se veían.

Lejos de allí, una chica de cabellos largos castaño y ojos carmesí andaba en busca de su hermano y compañero.

-kaname, ¿donde estas?

-yuki sama por favor debemos volver ahora, mira que esta apunto de nevar y no quiero pensar que diría kuran sama

-además ya es hora de comer y creo que kuran sama también esta buscándola ahora mismo yuki sama

-aido sempai, kain sempai,-dejando de caminar y dándole la cara a los dos chicos que la acompañaban-no se preocupen- dándoles una sonrisa- si fuera así el no hubiera salido de la mansión sin decir nada, además estoy segura que algo le pasa, hace tiempo lo veo extraño y muy pensativo.-con un gesto de preocupación.

-ahora que lo menciona yuki Cross…yo también lo he visto raro.

-ha sí, -con un tono de reproche- has observado últimamente a nuestro presidente, ¿no aido?

-etto…no te pongas en ese plan kain, sabes a lo que me refiero ok.-un poco nervioso-

-si como digas- aun muy celoso.

-chicos, yo no sé porque se pelean, no estén celos, además todos saben como es mi onisan, mejor regresemos.- sonriéndoles para tratar de calmarlos-

-etto quien dice que estamos celosos- muy rojo-

-si además kain y yo solo somos primos jejeje- muy nervioso-

-así es yuki sama-muy serio- aido y yo solo somos primos nada mas- diciendo esto último muy enojado y alejándose de ellos.

-pe…pero que te sucede, ¿porque te comportas así?-yendo tras de kain-

-¿así como?-dando media vuelta para enfrentar a su primo.

-chicos, ya no es para tanto, regresemos entonces, y ya dejen de pelear, además hacen una linda pareja-sonriendo y yéndose de allí dejando a unos sorprendidos muchachos.

-hey kain, ¿crees que una habilidad de yuki sama sea vidente o es que…? Muy rojo- ¿somos muy…evidentes con lo nuestro?

-no sé de que hablas aido, tu y yo solo somos primos-dirigiéndose hacia la mansión.

Aido quedo estático en el mismo lugar y con ganas de llorar por lo dicho por su primo, no se imagino nunca que él fuera tan celoso y posesivo.

En una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas, una ventana en la cual entraba poca luz por tener las cortinas medio corridas, yacía en la cama un joven de cabellera plateada conectado a unos pequeños aparatos hospitalarios, poco a poco comenzó a mover los ojos, y sus manos haciendo un intento de hacer ver que estaba vivo, lentamente comenzó abrir sus color de color lila.

-ya despertaste, que bien, ahora mismo hablare con el médico- una enfermera un poco gordita, cabellos cortos color negro y ojos granate fue quien le dio la bienvenida a este joven que hasta el momento no sabían nada, pues cuando llego al hospital un hombre alto de cabellos largos fue quien lo llevo , pago la cuenta y no volvió al hospital, solo dejo una carta para el joven para cuando despertara.

Después de unos minutos cuando la enfermera salió, llego un hombre viejo, con unas pocas canas y poco pelo, vestido de blanco y comenzó a examinar a ese joven.

-muy buenas tardes joven-sonriéndole- me alegro saber que por fin despertaste, llevas casi tres meses en estado de coma, así que te surgieron que te calmes, y poco a poco todos tus sentidos volverán a funcionar perfectamente, ahora dime jovencito ¿Cómo te llamas?

-yo…yo no me acuerdo ¿Quién soy yo, y como llegue hasta aquí?-con un poco de miedo.

El doctor miro muy sorprendido aquel joven, pues aunque hubiera estado en como por unos pocos meses no era suficiente para perder la memoria, a no ser que en el momento del accidente hubiera pasado por algo que de verdad le doliera.

-joven, la única forma de saber quién eres será entregándote una carta que dejaron el día que te trajeron aquí…

-pero ¿quién soy, quien me trajo, y… tengo familia? ¿Alguien ha venido a verme?- muy agitado.

-cálmese joven, ya le traigo la carta que te dejaron, por ahora la enfermera te traerá algo de comer y beber, también te dará unos medicamentos para que te tranquilices, ya vuelvo- saliendo de allí dejando a un nervioso joven.

Kaname se encontraba dando vueltas por los alrededores de la mansión kuran decidido a enfrentarse a su pasado pero a lo lejos observo como su pequeña yuki y un molesto kain se dirigían hacia él.

-kaname sama ¿te he estado buscando por todas partes? Dime hermano, ¿acaso ya no quieres estar con migo? –diciendo esto un poco decepcionada-

-no es eso mi princesa, solo quería ver que todo estuviera en orden por aquí.- sonriéndole-

-muy bien kaname sama ahora si entonces me cuentas lo que hace unos días me dijiste que debería saber- viéndolo con ilusión-

- si mi querida yuki, hoy mismo te lo diré- comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión.

Luego de que todos cenaran y bebieran las pastillas comprimidas cada uno se fue hasta sus recamaras que hasta en ese momento solo eran kain akatsuki, aido hanabusa, ruka souen, seiren la mano derecha de los kuran y kaname y yuki kuran, los demás miembros que siempre los acompañaban habían cogido caminos distintos, de los cuales solo sabían de la suerte de dos de ellos, pues desde ese día que todo sucedió en la academia Cross no volvieron a saber de takuma ichijo.


	2. kuran

"_Un pequeño dolor fue lo que sentí cuando mi pequeña yuuki mordió mi cuello para disponerme a mostrarle mi verdadero pasado, ese que ella desconocía, siento como cada sorbo de aquel preciado liquido es consumido por ella, y como se tensa a comenzar a ver mi vida, la del ancestro kuran"_

Flash back

-kaname… kaname escúchame- llamándolo una mujer delgada, cabello largo castaño y ojos color cafés.

-discúlpame yo estaba…

-kaname as estado aquí trabajando desde hace tiempo, dime ¿que tanto haces aquí?

-nada, solo son cosas mías-con una sonrisa.

-está bien, solo vine avisarte que ya me voy.-con una mirada triste.

-hee, tan pronto-muy preocupado.

-sabes muy bien qué debo hacerlo y que solo así ellos estarán a salvo.

-pero yo…

Callándolo con un leve beso en los labios- debo hacerlo adiós kaname- yéndose rápidamente de allí, kaname se quedo preocupado pero aun sabiendo que era la única solución para todo lo que se avecinaba.

Después vio otra escena donde su tío Rido llevaba un pequeño niño en brazos hasta una cripta donde se hallaba un cuerpo en descomposición, observo como Rido cortaba aquel bebe y le daba de beber la sangre aquel ser que poco a poco volvió a la vida para después devorar el cuerpo del bebe, rido reía maléficamente pero aquella persona que despertó con un gran poder logro dañar gravemente a su tío dejándolo con un ojo mal para después huir de allí maldiciendo.

Fin flash back

El paisaje pronto cambio yuuki se encontraba frente a su ancestro kuran quien estaba hablando con los cazadores y entregándoles las armas con las cuales podían combatir a los vampiros, después sintió un gran dolor en el corazón y todo se volvió negro, para cuando yukki despertó se encontraba solo en su habitación.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el cuarto del hospital un peli plateado se encontraba muy nervioso y preocupado pues no encontraba recordar nada de su pasado, solo hasta que el doctor llego y le dio la carta que le habían dejado a él, aun se encontraba aturdido y tomo en sus manos temblorosas aquella carta la cual comenzó a leer poco a poco.

_Hola ichiru kiryu _

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque lograste salir con vida_

_Eso nos alegra mucho porque ahora deberás volver a la academia _

_Cross con tu hermano y esperar allí nuevas instrucciones._

_Muy pronto sabrás de nosotros._

_S.S._

Cuando acabo de leer la carta seguía confundido pero decidido ir a esa academia, pues allí le mencionaban que tenía un hermano y si deseaba volver a recuperar la memoria solo allí le dirían quien es.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama pues aun seguía un poco débil, fue al baño se baño y organizo con una ropa que la enfermera le había dado hace unos momentos, cuando salió del baño allí estaba el doctor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-veo que etas un poco mejor, eso me alegra, pero aun no se puede ir, deberás estar asiéndose chequeos para ver como evolucionas.

-sí, pero…yo quiero ir a esa academia croos, quiero saber quién soy y que familiares tengo-un poco irritado.

-muy bien jovencito, pero solo descansa un poco mas y te daré unos medicamentos para los mareos que tendrás, pues aun debes estar un poco débil por falta de comida y falta de agua-muy serio.

-gracias doctor, pero apenas se acabe todo esto me voy-muy decidido.

-está bien joven-sonriéndole-veo que eres muy terco-saliendo de allí dejando a un cabreado ichiru.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La academia Cross comenzó sus clases con los estudiantes nuevos, ahora solo había clase diurna y de los conflictos y peleas de el año pasado nadie se acordaba o comentaba algo, nadie sabia ni siquiera sobre los estudiantes nocturnos existieron, así que todos creían que este año iba hacer más normal, pero un peli plateado sentía que no era así, pensando en todo esto y sin hacerle mucho caso a su acompañante caminaba hasta la casa del director kaien croos quien ya los estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa.

-¿si me escuchaste o seguís en las nubes kiryu?-le decía un joven de cabellos y ojos cafés.

-he ¿me decías?-aun muy distraído.

-no nada olvídalo, ya llegamos- mirándolo un poco preocupado.

-zero, kaito, que bueno que volvieron, creí que tendría que ir por ustedes, pasen, ya les hago la cena.-sonriendoles.

-¿no estará quemada o sobre condimentada no director?-un poco molesto.

-pero que hijo tan malo tengo ya ni mi comida quiere probar-haciendo pucheros y con falsas lagrima apunto de derramar.

-ya Cross, estás haciendo un espectáculo lamentable de ti mismo-d dijo de pronto un hombre de cabellos largos, sombrero y un ojo parchado.

-sensei ya llego la misión.-le dijo el joven cazador de cabellos cafés.

-si era muy fácil derrotar a esos nivel E- dijo sacando su cigarro de la boca y exhalando el humo.

-valla con ustedes dos, le quitan la diversión a todo-dijo zero adentrándose a la casa seguido de los tres hombres quienes seguían discutiendo cosas despreocupadamente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una habitación de paredes verde claro, una cama grande, con muebles victorianos muy finos color caoba se encontraba un joven vampiro recostado en un sillón moviéndose inquieta mente en su sueño

_**-Kaname ya es hora, debes despertar.**_

-esa voz, ¿Por qué se me hace conocida? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

_**-abre los ojos kaname-repetía una y otra vez aquella voz**_

-¿Quién, quien eres tú?

Kaname no sentía miedo, solo está un poco decepcionado de no poder saber de aquella voz que lo estaba atormentado día tras día con imágenes muy violentas pero también muy feliz al lado de aquella persona que lo hacía sentir completamente feliz. Kaname de repente abrió los ojos parpadeando para enfocarse donde estaba, cuando sintió que no estaba solo en su habitación, buscó por todos lados encontrándose con la figura de aquella voz que tanto lo atormentaba.

-tu ¿pero cómo?

-ha sido mucho tiempo kaname.

-kaname kuran, el verdadero hijo de y juuri y haruka kuran-un poco sorprendido.


	3. la llegada

-kaname kuran, el verdadero hijo de y juuri y haruka kuran-un poco sorprendido.

-ese mismo soy kuran, el mismo "niño" que devoraste una vez por tu sed de sangre.- un poco molesto

-yo…. ¿sabes muy bien como fueron las cosas no?- muy serio.

-lo se kuran, claro que sé que mi tío rido me llevo hasta dónde estabas tú y así completar el plan que por supuesto tu mismo no dejaste que se llevara a cabo- mirándolo con tristeza al saber que su vida no había sido vivida como debía ser.

-yo...de verdad lo siento mucho- mirándolo a los ojos.

-eso ya no importa kana… sabes tenemos que hacer algo con nuestros nombres, y estoy seguro que no deseas que te llame antepasado kuran- sonriéndole.

-claro que no- devolviéndole el gesto.

-kaname- muy serio- algo se avecina y es mucho más peligroso que rido, creo que hasta tú lo has sentido.

-así es, pero apenas estoy planeando al…-la conversación se vio interrumpida con unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-más tarde hablamos, por el momento es mejor que nadie sepa de esto- desapareciendo y dejando solo a kuran.

-adelante- agarrando un libro que estaba cerca de la cama.

-kaname sama- haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿disculpa estaba con alguien?, es que escuche que estabas hablando.

-no estaba con nadie aido, mejor dime a que has venido- mirándolo con indiferencia.

-bueno kaname sama, yo solo quería avisarle que mañana a primera hora salgo donde mis padres, quiero estar con ellos por un tiempo, ¿claro, si no me necesita kaname sama?-diciendo esto un poco triste.

-no es necesario, puedes ir a visitar a tu familia, me imagino que iras con tu primo-sentándose en el sillón junto a la ventana.

-no yo…esta vez iré solo, así que con permiso kaname sama y gracias-yéndose de allí y cerrando la puerta.

Kaname se recostó en el sillón pensando en todo lo sucedido hoy, ahora sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba aquella persona que lo atormentaba en sus sueños pero aun le quedaba la duda porque hasta ahora vino a manifestarse y el porqué ahora tiene su cuerpo de carne y hueso, tendría esto que ver con la presciencia de otros antepasados, aunque su presencia era leve se sentía la fuerza y el poder ce cada uno de ellos. Con todos estos pensamientos poco apoco kaname cayó en un pacifico sueño.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zero se encontraba cocinando para el director croos, yagari sensei y para su amigo kaito cuando sintió algo extraño en su pecho, como si fuera a suceder algo malo muy pronto de un momento a otro comenzó a ver obscuro y sentía que sus fuerzas se iban, ya estaba sintiendo que caía poco a poco pero cuando volvió abrir los ojos unos fuertes brazos lo sostenían de la cintura evitando que callera, cuando voltio a ver quién era se puso colorado.

-kaito... yo-muy rojo.

-zero- mirándolo con preocupación.-dime que tienes, hace un rato te veo distraído y muy distante, más de lo habitual- acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Zero no rechazo el abrazo, además de que se sentía muy bien oyendo los latidos del corazón de su amigo.

-kaito- separándose un poco para ver a los ojos.-yo…ya estoy bien.

-si claro y yo soy papa Noel- con una leve sonrisa.

-etto…me puedes dejar de abrazar-aun sonrojado.

-¿te incomoda?-con una ceja levantada.

-bueno pues un….-y antes de que terminara de hablar sintió como unos finos labios se posaban sobres los suyos en un beso que poco a poco correspondió abrazando a su amigo por el cuello, mientras el mayor exploraba su cintura y espalda, cuando oyeron un ruido se separaron rápidamente y cada uno se hiso en una posición distinta para que no vieran lo que había sucedido.

Zero siguió cocinando aun con un rubor en su rostro mientras que kaito se sirvió un vaso de agua con una gran sonrisa.

En ese instante entro cross y yagari hablando sobre la próxima misión.

-kaito, necesitamos te vayas alistando para la próxima misión- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y largos hasta los hombros, que fumaba un tabaco.

-como digas sensei-dejando el vaso en el fregador y dándole una sonrisa a zero el cual desvió la mirada para que no notaran el sonrojo que aun persistía.

-y a mí cuando me darán otra misión-dijo un molesto zero- ya estoy bien y quiero volver a trabajar.

-pero hijo-comenzó un hombre cabellos ceniza- aun estas un poco débil después de la última misión donde esos nivel E te emboscaron.

-eso ya paso hace dos días y ya estoy bien, ¿Por qué persisten en que no vuelva a una misión?- dijo zero con el seño fruncido.

-no y punto no se discute y listo zero-dijo yagari saliendo de la cocina dejando a un molesto zero.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En salida de un hospital se encontraba un joven con una gabardina negra, camiseta del mismo color y unos jeans azul oscuro con botas negras, esperando un taxi, detrás de el estaba una enfermera, la misma que lo atendió desde que despertó en ese lugar junto con el doctor, cuando llego el taxi el joven se despidió de aquellas personas las cuales les entrego aquel chico un poco de dinero para el viaje y la carta que dejaron para él, le dijo al conductor para donde iban, mientras que pensaba en como seria su hermano, si lo quería o si sabía que estaba vivo, y poco a poco sentía como si algo andaba mal o como si lo estuvieran vigilando, algo desde el fondo de su ser lo hacía sentir inseguro, un dolor en su pecho y la visión borrosa lo alerto mucho, pero después sintió que volvía el aire, así como vino ese sentimiento así de rápido se fue, pero aun se preguntaba que era todo aquello que sintió y que no ha dejado de sentir desde que despertó.

-joven-llamándolo el taxista- joven ya llegamos.

-mmm oh ha gracias señor, ¿así que este es la academia cross?- bajando del taxi.

-así es joven- contesto aquel hombre.

-mmm ¿disculpa cuanto nos demoramos en el viaje hasta aquí?-pregunto ichiru pues veía que ya no se encontraban en la ciudad.

-aproximadamente tres horas y media joven- le dijo el señor.

-¿Cómo? Pero si hace poco que me subí al taxi desde el hospital.- pregunto un desconcertado ichiru.

-joven eso fue hace rato, al momento que usted se subió se quedo dormido.-le dijo el taxista.

Ichiru estaba muy confundido, pues no sentía que había descansado y mucho menso el viaje fue tan largo, ahora si estaba seguro que algo anda mal ¿pero qué? Las rejas de la academia comenzaron abrirse y el joven peli plata comenzó a caminar hasta divisar un carro que salía de allí, no supo porque pero decidió esconderse detrás de unos árboles para que no lo vieran, cuando el carro se alejo el siguió su camino hasta ver una enorme casa muy acogedora a pesar de que se veía tan sola.

En el interior se encontraba otro joven muy molesto puesto a que yagari, kaito y cross se fueron para aquella misión dejándolo solo en casa como si fuera una damisela en peligro.

-pero que rallos les pasa a todos, porque se empeñaran en tratarme como un niño débil- maldiciéndose mentalmente por el comportamiento que tuvieron con y después se acordó del beso que se dio con kaito.

"_porque me basaría kaito y lo que es peor, porque le correspondió ese beso, aunque…me agrado, pero que pienso yo…acaso no, estoy loco"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, dejo las cosas en su lugar, después de cenar y lavar la losa y se fue abrir la puerta, cuando vio quien era se sorprendió mucho al igual que aquella persona que apenas llegaba, pues el que veía al frente era idéntico a él, así que se imagino que ese sería su hermano, mientras zero no sabía cómo reaccionar, frente a él estaba de nuevo su hermano menor ichiru.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yukki se encontraba en su cuarto desde la noche anterior que kaname le mostrara su pasado, aun no podía creer que su hermano no existiera y que a cambio con la persona que siempre ha estado era su antepasado, su cabeza comenzaba a doler dándole vueltas a lo mismo pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ello pues aun sentía algo muy grande por kaname y sabía perfectamente que no era amor como lo sentía antes de enterarse de la verdad, pero no quería dejar de nuevo a kaname hundido en la soledad como lo vio en su visión, ahora estaba dispuesta ayudarle para que fuera feliz y no importaba que, su hermano no existía, pero si esta persona cariñosa y bondadosa que estaba a su lado cuidándola.

Con estos pensamientos pensó en un plan para comenzar a ayudarle en su felicidad pero antes tenía que hacer una parada donde su padre adoptivo para que lo ayude con algunas cosas que aun no sabe de los ante pasados de su familia o de la familia vampírica.

-si mañana mismo iré donde el director cross.- sonriendo al pensar en todo lo que había planeado y saliendo del cuarto para hablar con kaname.

Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta del cuarto de kaname vio una sombre que bajaba por las escaleras y como la curiosidad le gano decidió ir a ver que era aquello, cuando se asomo no vio a nadie así que se aventuro a bajar por si era alguien que se escabullía por la casa aunque era extraño ya que a estas horas de la tarde casi todos estaban durmiendo.

Llego hasta la cocina pues desde allí se escuchaban unos ruidos, entro silenciosamente viendo allí a aido se le acerco por detrás y le toco el hombro proporcionándole un tremendo susto al pobre rubio.

-haaaa yukki sama eres tu- dijo un agitado rubio de ojos azules.

-lo siento mucho aido sempai, no era mi intención- sonriéndole.

-si claro, pero que hace despierta a estas horas, ¿no debería estar durmiendo?

-lo mismo digo- sacando un vaso con agua.

-es que yo mañana me voy para donde mi padres así que estoy organizando alguna cosas, y como me dio ganas de algo dulce entonces vine a ver que había- sonriéndole.

-mmm ya veo y yo que quería pedirte que me acompañaras mañana donde el director croos, pero bueno le diré a kaname sama- haciendo un puchero.

-lo siento yukki sama, pero ahora no estoy de humor para nada- muy triste.

-¿te pasa algo aido sempai? Te noto triste- acariciándole la mejilla.

- no es nada- apartándose de ella.

-tiene algo que ver con tu primo ne- sonriendo al ver el sonrojo del rubio- no se peleen se perfectamente que tu primo te ama así como tú lo amas a él- saliendo de allí.

Aido quedo muy sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que le dijo yukki, creía que nadie se había enterado de lo que sentía por su primo, pero ahora veía que no es así, pero lo peor era que su propio primo no se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad el sentía y que el cariño que le tiene a kaname era muy diferente pues solo mira y admira a kuran como un gran líder y nada más, pero a su primo siempre lo ha amado aunque este ni cuenta se daba y cuando este se entero trataron de tener una relación formal pero kain con sus celos tontos no lo entendía ni se daba por enterado.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en kain y en lo que le dijo yukki que no vio a la sombra que se deslizaba por la cocina hasta las escaleras de nuevo.


	4. sorpresas

Sentados en una pequeña mesa de la cocina se encontraban dos jóvenes exactamente igual a la simple vista, pero si se detienen a mirar bien, hay pequeñas cosas que los hacen distinguir a parte de su forma de ser. En la cocina se respiraba un ambiente un poco tenso cuando el mayor de los dos decidió hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí ichiru? Te creíamos muerto después de que tu cuerpo desapareció cuando término la batalla con rido.

-yo…lo siento…no sabía –muy inquieto- he perdido mis recuerdos y solo vine hasta aquí porque esta carta me la dejaron en un hospital donde desperté- entregándole la carta a zero.

Zero quedo sorprendido por lo que le dijo su hermano, pero aun desconfiaba de él, no quería volver a caer en una de sus trampas y todo esto lo hacía sentir muy confundido, ichiru por su parte se sentía muy feliz de tener un familiar que se preocupaba por él, aunque no recordara nada de su pasado se sentía muy feliz estando al lado de su hermano gemelo.

-será mejor que descanses ichiru, te mostrare tu cuarto- parándose muy serio lo llevo hasta uno de los cuartos en el segundo piso de la casa de cross- cuando llegue el director le preguntare si te puedes quedar, ya que esta es su casa.

-hai, arigatoo, discúlpame- sonriendo y con una mano tras de la nunca- etto, como te llamas.

-¿Cómo?-con una gota estilo anime tras la cabeza- yo, me llamo zero, ahora entra y descansa- yéndose de allí.

-sí, gracias- sonriéndole.

_-"¿será cierto que perdió la memoria?" cuando lo vi a los ojos parecía muy sincero en lo que me dijo, pero…no quiero llevarme una desilusión mas con él, por más que quisiera volver a tener la misma relación que llevábamos cuando niños, no puedo olvidar todo lo que hizo"-_

Los pensamientos de zero fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó abrir la puerta de la casa donde entraban kaito, yagari y croos los cuales vieron un rostro de preocupación de zero.

En un cuarto obscuro se encontraba un joven callos castaños con los ojos cerrados pero aunque trataba de dormir los recuerdos de aquella conversación que tuvo con el kaname hijo de haruka y yuri lo hacía inquietarse más, sobre todo porque ahora más que nunca sentía una fuerte presencia que conocía muy bien pero creía que había desaparecido desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

_-"¿será que la aparición de kuran tendrá algo que ver con los últimos acontecimientos que han estado pasando? Desde que bebí la sangre de ese ser inocente nunca me había sentido así, quien diría que un ancestro pudiera traer de vuelta a alguien de su misma linaje, aunque aún tengo mis dudas, ese ser nunc había aparecido hasta ahora que me hablo, pero todos esos sueños.."_

-Kaname espero que perdones a tu ancestro, al fin y al cabo los dos somos uno solo, el ancestro kaname kuran y el hijo de haruka kaname kuran- dijo esto con una triste sonrisa en sus labios cuando oyó un leve golpe en su puerta- entra yukki- sonriendo.

-kaname oni-sama quería venir a decirte que todo ya está listo para mañana temprano ir donde el director cross, así que por favor descansa que te noto un poco agotado, ¿acaso te ocurre algo grave kaname-sempai?

Acercándosele a yukki y acariciándole el rostro- aun no cambias mi pequeña yukki, sigues igual de observadora.

Haciendo un puchero- yo ya no soy pequeña kaname sama, además yo no soy la única que se preocupa por ti, los demás chicos también han visto tu comportamiento extraño y queremos ayudarte-mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-yukki...-abrazándola- no te preocupes por mí, no me gusta verte llorar, quiero ver siempre una sonrisa en tus labios, como cuando eras pequeña.

-kaname…yo-limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriéndole- solo quiero que seas feliz y yo también lo seré, por eso, si algo te preocupa, quiero que cuentes con migo, sea lo que sea.

-así será mi querida yukki- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno kaname oni-sama te veo mañana temprano, quiero ver al director y a zero.

Cuando yukki menciono a zero kaname le latía el corazón a mil por hora, aunque él no sabía por qué, si antes solo lo utilizaba para proteger a yukki, ahora no sabía porque pensaba mucho en el joven de ojos violetas.

En la residencia cross estaban discutiendo acaloradamente entre yagari, kaito, croos y zero, después de que el ultimo les dijo sobre la llegada de ichiru a la casa y sin ningún recuerdo.

-será mejor que se valla zero, ahora sabemos que está vivo y que está bien, no es necesario que se quede- kaito estaba muy preocupado por lo que podía hacer ichiru a sus amigos y a zero.

-pero si es verdad que perdió la memoria será mejor que se quede para que pueda recuperar la memoria poco a poco- cross defendió ya que le gustaría que ichiru y zero volvieran hacer los mismos niños que antes.

-cross tiene razón, pero kaito también, no podemos arriesgarnos con ichiru, aunque deciárea que todo fuera como antes la verdad es que ichiru traiciono a su propia familia y se fue con un chupa sangre y regreso a la academia solo por venganza- dijo yagari sacando el cigarrillo de su boca.

-por hoy será mejor dejarlo descansar aquí y después nos ocuparemos de esto, vamos que hoy asido un día muy largo y estresante para todos- hablo de nuevo cross.

Sin que nadie se percatara ichiru oyó todo lo que decían de el, y con lagrimas en los ojos volvió a subir a su cuarto esperando calmarse, aun no podía creer todo lo que escucho.

-"_y si es verdad, todo lo que dicen de mí, yo no… no puede ser, porque lo hice_"- agarrándose fuerte mente la cabeza pues un fuerte dolor le comenzó después de todo lo que había escuchado sobre si mismo

En la mañana siguiente una feliz yukki baja las escaleras con un vestido color crema que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, un listón del mismo color en su cabello ya que lo llevaba suelto y largo y unos zapatos de tacón medio del mismo color que el vestido, cuando bajo se encontró con kaname que llevaba una camisa blanca que traía los dos primeros botones desabotonados, una gabardina café con unos pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros, con el cabello un poco desordenado, para yukki kaname seguiría siendo un hombre muy guapo, pero ya su corazón solo lo veía como un verdadero hermano mayor.

Para kaname era lo mismo, ya no amaba a yukki y siempre se preguntaba cuando dejo de amarla, si los dos nacieron para estar juntos pero desde hace un tiempo ya las cosas entre los dos no eran iguales.

-kaname-sama ya nos podemos ir, quiero llegar ya a la antigua academia cross- muy sonriente y tomándole la mano a kaname para salir juntos de la mansión.

-está bien yukki, pero esperemos a aido para acercarlo hasta su casa, también viene akatsuki con nosotros, cuando supo que aido se iba par su casa me insistió que lo dejara ir también a visitar a su familia con aido- subiendo a la limosina.

-oh ya veo, que interesante- sonriendo.

-porque sonríes así yukki, ¿qué travesuras estas pensando ahora?

-etto…yo jejeje no es nada oni-sama no es nada.

-está bien, ya llegaron los muchachos.

Los cuatro subieron a la limosina dirigiéndose a la mansión aido.

En un pequeño cuarto zero andaba de un lugar para otro como león enjaulado, toda la noche solo pensaba en cómo iba a enfrentar a su hermano y que decisión tomo cross y yagari respeto en la permanencia de ichiru en la casa, aunque también sabía que con los motivos que tenían de desconfiar de su hermano aun quería estar con él, muy perturbado bajo para preparar el desayuno pero cuando llego bajo encontró con un buen desayuno servido y con agradable aroma, lo que le hizo sospechoso pues cros no sabía cocinar muy bien que se diga, cuando se dirigía a la cocina se encontró un sonriente ichiru que estaba acabando de llevar unas tostadas y el chocolate caliente.

-buenos días zero, he preparado el desayuno, no sé que les gusta así que prepare de todo un poco, espero les gusten-sonriéndole y llevando lo demás a la mesa, cuando se encontró con los demás habitantes de la casa a los cuales le dio un leve reverencia- hola mucho gusto, yo soy ichiru kiryuu, espero les agrade el desayuno que les prepare.

-waw huele delicioso ichiru-kun, eres tan bueno como tu hermano en la cocina- llego cross con su forma infantil a para animar las asperezas.

-con tal de que no esté envenenado- comento kaito viendo de reojo a ichiru.

-será que podemos comer tranquilos, el día apenas empieza y es mejor hacerlo sin peleas absurdas- sentándose yagari y agarrando una tostada con chocolate caliente.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar del desayuno que preparo ichiru, el cual comía tímidamente por el comentario que le hizo kaito, desde que ichiru escucho todo lo que hizo en el pasado pero no recordaba ahora solo quería ayudar a su hermano y enmendar todo lo malo que había hecho, y si le tocaba aguantar comentarios hirientes como los que sabía que seguirían dándole, el estaba dispuesta a todo por el perdón de todos los que conocía. Cuando acabaron de desayunar ichiru y zero arreglaron la cocina y la mesa del comedor, zero estaba a punto de hablar con ichiru cuando sintió la presencia de dos sangres puras, pero no cualquiera, eran los hermanos kuran que se acercaban cada vez más a la casa de cross.

Yuuki estaba nerviosa, pues la última vez que vio a zero, este le prometió que la mataría la próxima vez que se vieran, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que nunca lo haría porque al final siempre vio a zero como un hermano más, kuran también estaba un poco ansioso, aunque no sabía él porque de solo imaginarse que se volvería a ver con zero después de que lo trato solo como una ficha más de su juego contra rido, lo hacía sentir mal, pero aun no quería ver eso así. Llegaron al fin a la casa de kaien cross, una animada yuuki bajo rápido seguida de kaname que tan solo permanecía con un semblante muy serio y muy pensativo.

Zero se dirigió abrir la puerta antes de que los visitantes la tocaran, y tras de él se encontraba ichiru que aun quería platicar con su hermano sobre sus pasado pero cuando zero abrió la puerta una sorprendida yuuki y kaname observaban muy atentos a los dos hermanos gemelos, ya que se habían dado a la idea que zero se había bebido de su sangre y lo daban ya por muerto.


End file.
